


jackbox

by brooooooooooooke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Dream, Requited Unrequited Love, Short & Sweet, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Love, george was barely even in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooooooooooooke/pseuds/brooooooooooooke
Summary: remember when dream got mad at george for bringing up dnf during jackbox, spammed it a bunch, and then just straight up left? yeah we gon explore that
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	jackbox

"Alright, I'm gonna head out."

"What?"

"Bye."

"Where're you going?"

"Bye!"

"Dream!"

"Bye!"

"Alright, you know what? Leave. I just replaced him, like that!"

"I think I'm gonna go, too, and take a shower and stuff."

~~~

As soon as Sapnap left the group call, he immediately pulled Dream into a private call. 

"What's up with you, dude?"

"Dunno what you're--"

"Don't bullshit me, man. It's me."

Dream heaved a huge sigh on the other end of the line. "I'm just sick of how often that idiot brings it up."

"What, your fake relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Dream, why does that bother you so much? It never used to."

"Yes it did!"

Sapnap's breath caught in surprise. Dream sounded almost choked up.

Dream was quieter this time. "It's always bothered me. I think it's just gotten to be too much."

"But dude, you were always the one using it to egg George on," Sapnap questioned. "You've always been the one flirting. You never freak about this sort of thing, even when people ship me and you. It's hilarious because we're best friends. Why would it be different with George?"

Dream's end was silent, so Sapnap continued on to answer his own question.

"You don't even need to say anything, 'cause I'm gonna therapize the hell out of this. Okay. So. Literally the only reasons I can think of that would make you feel uncomfortable about being shipped with George is that either you're homophobic or in love with him. I know you, and you are _not_ homophobic. So--"

Dream was still silent, but Sapnap didn't even notice.

"Oh my God."

"..yeah."

"You're in love with George."

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!"

"Shut the hell up, Sapnap. This isn't fixing anything."

"Are you kidding me? You have to tell him!"

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?" exclaimed Dream. "First of all, he's still streaming with all those other guys. Second of all, George isn't even gay!"

"Dream, you're not gay either!"

"I can't risk our friendship over this!" Dream was yelling at this point.

"What messed up part of your brain is convinced that George would leave you just because you care a little more than him?"

Dream was suddenly much quieter. "It's happened before, Sapnap. With someone else."

"Screw that person. George is the best guy either of us knows. I _know_ you know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"When George finishes streaming, _tell him_."

"...Okay."


End file.
